


“The beginning of the end”

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty





	“The beginning of the end”

TITLE: _**“The beginning of the end”**_

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Nothing is left ….

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

WARNINGS: Angst. The idea appeared after listening to a song on the bus on my way home ….

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

 

* * *

That day marked the beginning of an ending on hold.

  


The break-up was so huge that it took him a whole day to assimilate.

  


Their dreams faded quickly like the morning fog but his ghosts multiplied in the empty rooms.

  


The air was thick; it weighed too much onto his tired shoulders.

  


The nights were long, full of insomnia and melancholy and their bed seemed too big and empty without him.

  


Their love was a thing of the past; thinking about the future with him was impossible.

  


Even though he was no longer there, the ghosts of his absence owned the man left behind.

  


Fat tears ran along his cheeks like uncontrollable rain and it was impossible to breathe.

  


There was no more oxygen in those rooms that used to be so alive.

  


The one who left had been too coward to be brave. 

When desperation had taken residence inside his heart along with misery and amnesia, he simply threw away the love they had shared because he truly did not know how to love at all.

  


He had learnt to live in company because he refused to live alone; that was not love; that was simple convenience.

  


So many years together, so many days lived side by side but that day started what it was already gone.

  


  



End file.
